1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy of reassembleable parts capable of performing multiple toy functions.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has provided familiar toys such as erector sets and other building block toys from which various structures may be configured. However, the prior art has not provided such toys with the diverse toy functions and animated features contemplated by the instant invention. Particularly, the prior art has not provided a toy configurable as a race car which may also provide the functions of a vehicle launcher or a spinning top.